


理想之夜

by KevenRowe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KevenRowe/pseuds/KevenRowe
Summary: Lena Luthor克隆了Kara Danvers，这位全新的Supergirl无时不刻迷恋着自己的老板兼导师。
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	理想之夜

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个同时发布在LOFTER（但却被屏蔽）但脑洞，没错，只是个脑洞，我却得特地跑到AO3只为了发一个脑洞，我恨LOFTER。

Lena克隆了一只Supergirl，我们姑且叫她Super。

Super同样有着Puppy eyes和灿烂得如同夏日阳光的笑容。她很快跟Hope混熟了。白天她会看看书，上上网，跟Hope聊八卦，晚上的时间则都是Lena的——准确的说，是Lena埋头在实验室里，而Super所有的视线和注意力都在Lena身上，幸运的话还能充当她的实验对象。

对于被氪石针头扎一扎，或是被红太阳灯晒一晒这种事情，Super早就习以为常，她甚至有点喜欢，因为每次这么做的话Lena总会多关照她一些，她也可以趁机多聊几句。但在更多的时间里Lena并不给她聊天的机会，为此她很讨厌某个叫Kara Danvers的家伙，毕竟她不但可以跟Lena聊上一整天，还会抢Super的工作飞去巴黎买早点，天知道Super想了多久才想出这么一个能让Lena开心的主意。

哦，你说Super喜欢Lena？

这是个问题吗？显然不是。早在Super第一次看到Lena就是这样了。Super认为这是一见钟情，Hope则称之为雏鸟情节，一人一机争论许久后转而研究起Lena的感情现状来。为此Super还拉出了一张Excle表格，将林林总总的潜在对象按成功率依次排序，Kara Danvers名列榜首，而她在最后。

Super合上电脑，转头问Hope：“有什么办法可以让我往前排一点吗？”

Hope想了想：“改成按成功率升序排列？”

Super觉得自己大概是彻底没戏了。直到某天应酬归来的Lena喝得神智不清，Super觉得自己实现人生理想的时候到了！

Hope表示你敢轻举妄动我就跟你同归于尽，结果Super蹲在床边看了Lena大半夜，忍不住摸摸小手吧唧了一口。

Hope：我高估你了。

Hope也说的确实没错，Super虽然趁机蹭到Lena床上睡觉，但却激动得半夜睡不着觉一直在看着Lena，谁知道Lena翻了个身迷迷糊糊拿她当抱枕了。

Super瞬间大脑爆炸。

然后Lena迷迷糊糊来了一句：“Kara——”

哦，Super是真的觉得有点伤心了。

结果下一句：“FUCK YOURSELF！”

（Super忍不住开始认真思考这是一种特殊爱好还是真的在骂人。）

接下来Super震惊的见识了优雅大方的Lena Luthor表演了一通梦话谩骂，一直骂到Hope听不下去自主关机。  
Super觉得自己的理想之夜好像跟想象的不大一样。

Lena咕哝着骂了好一会儿才消停，还迷迷糊糊的往Super怀里又缩了缩，Super一边觉得自己high到爆炸一边心疼得不行，犹豫了好一会儿，趁Hope下线悄悄低头在她脸颊上亲了一下，却尝到泪水的味道。

她愣了一下，这时候Lena有要翻身的趋势，她觉得完了完了要被抓包了要被赶出去了没有理想之夜了，结果Lena伸手揪住她领子，醉眼惺忪的看了她几秒，开始把她拽下去接吻，Super开始一脸懵逼，天旋地转，原地爆炸。

按照上述情节，接下来的情况会变成：Super方得一逼，一边大脑里啊啊啊啊啊放烟花一边拼命回忆自己储备的所有接吻知识但是大脑一片空白。要命的是Lena还他妈很主动，主动得Super开始担心要是配合不好会不 会在waitting list上面的排名下降——她之前给Lena的全部潜在对象及炮友都列了表格，试图找到自己在这份waitting list上的位置。

（但是很遗憾她怀疑自己可能在名单外）

（但是没关系！她此刻觉得自己有排名了！）

（一直讲求科学统计的Super）

因为很在意排名，所以Super秒清醒并努力与本能抗争以配合Lena（虽然她毛线也不懂，这种感觉就跟临场发现试题超纲一样，让Super超级想哭）

于是Lena停下来的时候Super满脑子都是完了完了我要凉了我的排名又没有了我是个废氪星人。结果Lena没有亲完就走，而是看着她的眼睛，Super一下子被看得心里直跳，因为Lena没这样看过她，她一直想要Lena 用这样的眼神看她，但是Lena只会这样看Kara，很多次她都巴不得把自己直接置换到Kara的位置上，她甚至想过只要Lena能这么看她她干啥都好

然后她现在得到了，还得到了Lena的亲吻，她的理想之夜变成了奇迹之夜，而且她们还靠得前所未有的近，她们的气息缠绕在一起，她觉得自己的超级听力超级视力的什么鬼超能力一下子都没有了，她眼里心里脑子里都只有Lena的眼神

她甚至想把Hope拽上线：你看你看你看看！！！（没办法她没有别的朋友了）

Super觉得自己的手在狂抖，她张口闭口了好几下，一堆话堵在心口，到最后变成了一句：“你的眼睛好好看。”

她说完想原地掐死自己（这时候不是应该说点什么温情的安慰的话吗？！）结果她看到Lena迟缓的愣了一下，然后对她笑：“有吗？”

哦，她对我笑了。Super开心得想哭。

幸福来的太突然，Super开始结巴，开始语无伦次，开始磕磕巴巴的想跟她比划：“真的真的，我第一次见你的时候就喜欢你的眼睛，你的眼睛颜色好好看，我超级喜欢——”

然后她看到Lena眼里浮出笑意，那时候时间仿佛停滞了，Super脑子一抽跟着了魔一样，她脱口而出：“我喜欢你。”

Lena几乎是肉眼可见的呼吸停止了几秒，Super觉得自己疯了，自己要死了，自己完蛋了，自己好不容易有排名为什么要说这种话——但她就是喜欢Lena啊，这么一想她又觉得委屈了，喜欢还不让说啊

结果出乎意料的，Lena吞咽了一下，她说：“你再说一遍。”

“我喜欢你。”

“再说一遍。”

“我喜欢你。”

令Super惊讶的是，这句话反而像是触发了什么按钮，让本来就不像Lena的Lena变得更加与平日不同。她呆呆的看着Lena伸手抚摸她的脸，她的面部轮廓，她甚至觉得Lena在试图确认她的真实存在，她听到对方的心跳越来越激烈。

“再说一遍。”Lena说，她的声音有着醉酒的黏腻，又有些发哑。

“我喜欢你。”

“……FUCK ME。”

然后……然后还能怎样，然后Super就疯了啊。她不知道什么叫Fuck，但她知道这个词意味着她可以对喜欢的人做所有亲密的事情，所有她想过的，没想过的，知道的，不知道的，她可以在心心念念的人面前放纵自己的本能和感情。她笨拙的学着去亲吻，拼命控制自己的力量去拥抱，磕磕巴巴的念着Lena的名字，口齿不清的说着告白的胡话，她顺从Lena所有要求，小心翼翼的试图取悦她，又狂妄的想要将她占为己有，在她身上留下印记，她脑子里有几百个念头同时在撞击她的理智，以至于她都没能听清楚Lena在呻吟的间歇还哼唧了什么，她甚至有种疯狂的自信觉得这些都可以留着以后再问，因为现在Lena是属于她的了，只属于她的，连Kara都没能比她们现在更加亲密，这是她第一次感到纯粹的快乐。

心满意足的Super开心得一晚上都没睡着，清早爬起来煮咖啡做早餐跟Hope愉快的say hi。因为笑的太过灿烂她甚至还溜出去飞了几圈（很好，非常好，没有人把她认成supergirl，今天是幸运日）。她还打开电脑修改了自己的排名列表，把自己挪到了第一位。

一切准备就绪后她准时去敲Lena的房门，今天有几个会议，她甚至看好了jess的简报，一会儿可以在早餐的时候跟Lena讲。

然后她一推门看到愣在床上的Lena。

她看到Lena的表情时心里沉了一下，那是一种有点惊恐无措的表情，不过她想了想，好像也算是酒后乱性的正常情况，她觉得应该留点时间给Lena冷静下，于是她又缩回去了。

她坐在客厅沙发上和Hope面面相觑，大概过了5分钟（她觉得有几小时那么长），她又小心翼翼的跟Hope说：“咖啡要凉了”

Hope：“你想让我去喊Lena喝咖啡的话请直说。”

Super：“……麻烦替我喊Lena出来喝咖啡吧。”

Hope起身走进房间，Super竖着耳朵听到了Lena爬起床的声音，还听到她好像磕了一下，Super用x视线看到房间里，她开始脸红，开始目光乱飘，她开始觉得自己应该飞去西伯利亚冷静一下。

过了一会儿Hope走出来，Super咻的一下从沙发上窜起来，被Hope白了一眼：“坐着，MS. Luthor去洗澡了。”

Super又乖乖坐回沙发里

于是Lena洗完澡出来时第一眼就看到拘谨不安紧张得手没处放的Super。Super不知道人类是怎么解决这种第二天见面的事情的，过去Lena所有的炮友都是完事就被赶走——哦，我没有被赶走！Super又开心的在心里给自己记了一分。

但是这个早上Super没能如愿达成「完美早晨」成就，Lena飞速的出现又飞速的消失，连眼神交集的机会都没有。Super甚至怀疑Lena也有super speed。

“她出门了。”Super指着空荡荡的门口一脸懵逼的问Hope

Hope白了她一眼，自动休眠。结果休眠了三秒后她又突然上线问了Super一句：“你还记得她昨晚说了什么吗？”

“哈？”

“我被设置为随时启动录音功能以识别语音数据，无论是否在线。”Hope面无表情的告诉她：“她昨晚一直在叫Kara Danvers的名字。”顿了顿：“我就跟你说一声，省的你想多了。”


End file.
